Her Savior
by Purple Sage of Oblivion
Summary: One man actually had the heart to save her from her burning home. To save her from eternal pain. She would always remember him and his actions. Set in Silent Hill Origins. Now a Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

_'Am I really supposed to die this way?'_

The home of Alessa Gilespie was being consumed by a fire. Her mother, Dahlia, had already escaped, not even bothering with the child she had dubbed "evil."

Alessa lay in the middle of an intricate circle design, surrounded by lit candles. The circle was to send her "evil" self to Hell, the candles to help her be forgiven by God. Dahlia had set the candles into place while Alessa lay, paralyzed and vulnerable.

Dahlia lit the last candle and backed away from the girl. "May God have mercy on your damnable soul," she whispered before walking through the bedroom door. Alessa heard the click of the lock, but did not care. She could hardly move.

Soft crackles could be heard from behind the closed door. Alessa stared at the peeling ceiling. She was going to die. She was going to _die._ Here, of all places. Here, where she spent so many years being mentally tortured.

The door caught aflame. The fire soon spread to her curtains, her dresser, her bed. It soon came to outline the circle design Alessa lay upon. She could feel her dress and her hair singe away. A flame licked at her bare ankle.

Searing agony.

Instead of yowling in pain, Alessa embraced it. She remained still, eyes closing as the fire burned away her very skin. Milky white charred to a harsh blackish-red. Her frilly blue dress burned away like tissue paper.

'_This is it. This is the end.'_

Alessa slowed her breathing.

"Hello?! Is anyone still in here?!"

Her eyes snapped open. Who was that? It wasn't Mother. The person sounded male.

"Hang on!" the male voice yelled across the roaring flames, "I'm coming to get you!"

Alessa's eyes slowly closed. It was probably another church-goer. She slipped into a state of semi-conscious.

A pounding noise jolted her awake. The person was trying to break down the door. It gave away. A man with a trucker hat and a yellow vest stumbled into the room. His green eyes searched frantically for the survivor. He spotted Alessa. By now, the girl was hardly recognizable.

_'Go away,'_ Alessa thought, knowing that the man would hear her.

He blinked before a determined look came onto his face. He strode over to the girl and picked her up bridle style. "I can't do that." He cradled Alessa to his chest to shield her from the fire as he made his way out of the burning building.

Alessa was shocked. _'He's _helping_ me? Why?'_ She tilted her head up a bit to closely examine the male. Strong jawline that was covered in a 5 'o clock shadow. Bright green eyes that looked for a safe way out of the house. She was held in a firm grip, indicating that he was strong. She could feel the muscles on his arms.

"Damn it," the man cursed. A wall of fire blocked their path. Alessa narrowed her eyes at the flames.

_'Down.'_

The flames crackled, then died down. The man raised both eyebrows, but continued. Two more walls of flames blocked their path, but Alessa commanded them both to go down.

The man half-ran to the staircase. It had collapsed. He muttered a curse and ran in another direction. The man soon came to a dead end, flames covering the walls in front of him. He turned around and found that the fire had spread. They were trapped.

"Not good," He said, "Not good at all."

The floor underneath the man's feet began to groan under his weight.

"Oh, boy," he gripped the girl tighter to his chest, being careful of her burns, "Brace for impact." Alessa clutched a handful of his vest.

The floor gave away. Miraculously, the man landed on his feet. "Whoa," he said, amazed. Alessa gave a small smirk. The man shook his head and continued the escape.

He whipped his head around, trying to find the front door. There it was. He kicked the door open and stumbled out of the now collapsing building.

The man made sure he was a good distance away before setting the girl down, gently, on the grass.

Alessa sighed in pleasure. The dew from the grass cooled her burns. She heard a rustling sound and looked toward the man. He had taken off his vest and was folding into a square shape. He lifted Alessa's head carefully and set the vest under her head as a sort of make-shift pillow.

The man set her head back on the vest. "We need to call for help," he stated. He stood up and looked around. He could see flashing red and blue lights down the road. The man gave a relieved smile.

His vision became fuzzy. The smile vanished. The sirens coming from the ambulance truck became warped and muffled. He felt like he was going to be sick. A headache started to form in his forehead.

The man gripped his head in his hands, "Wha-? What's going on?" The last thing the man saw before passing out was the girl's ice blue eyes, seeming to stare at his very _soul._

Alessa gazed at the man's green eyes before they rolled up into his head. He crumpled to the ground. She owed this man her very life. And she didn't even know his name.

Wait.

Travis.

Travis Grady. That's his name.

Alessa gave the fainted man a small smile before disappearing completely, the vest gone along with her. She would remember Travis.

He _helped_ her.

Her savior.

* * *

**AN;**

**I LOVED Silent Hill Origins. The graphics were amazing, the bosses were creepy (shudders), and the storyline was AMAZING! You could actually follow it without getting confused or having a "What the fuck?" moment. Problem; Dahlia was a fucking BITCH. And I mean super bitch.**

**_Reason for this fic:_ Thanks to SHO, I am in love with the Travis x Alessa pairing. Ever since I saw the first cutscene, I KNEW that these two had to be together.**

_**Notice:**_ **The dialogue may be a bit different. I tweaked it (just a little) so it could seem a little bit better. It's not much, but (shrugs).**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I own nada thing. Just the lovely imagination that wishes the pairing was canon. (sigh)**


	2. Chapter 2

Finally.

After so many years.

"What have you done?!"

Alessa recognized the voice. Her dearest mother.

"You broke the spell! Now, she is free."

"I just want to end this."

Travis. Wonderful Travis.

"I thought that's what she wanted, too."

I do, Travis. I do. Alessa could feel her power slowly returning to her body.

"I want out! Can you help me?"

A dark smog gathered around Alessa's crouched form. A soft wailing echoed in the cloudy air.

"You want out?" her mother laughed cruelly, "Far too late for that."

Alessa stood up, the hospital entrance doors still closed in front of her. Her hair floated eerily behind her.

"Even with your misguided help, _she_ can't stop us now," Travis narrowed his eyes, "The ceremony begins soon." Dahlia raced her arms in triumph, "Finally, she will birth God!" She point to the hospital entrance, "Here she comes. Look upon what you have wrought!"

Travis turned.

The building walls and the sidewalk peeled away to reveal rusted grating. The sky darkened to a stormy black. Cries of pain made Travis clasp his hands over his ears.

Alessa floated over the entrance steps, her blue dress and black hair swaying gently. Her ice blue eyes glowed with a mixture of malice and relief.

She made eye contact with Travis. Alessa smiled softly, '_Thank you_.' Travis blinked in confusion. Alessa's ice blue eyes met with her mother's fearful ones. Alessa's face hardened.

"_Mother_."

Dahlia cowered a moment, then fled. Alessa raised her hand, palm up, and floated forward.

Travis took a step back. The concrete around him started to peel away. He looked around widely. The floor became a rusted red, the chains making a grating sound. He could make out a huge fan spinning just underneath him. And below that . . .

Travis glanced at Alessa once more, than began to run down an alleyway. His breath came out in frantic puffs.

Alessa watched Travis run from her. A sad expression began to form on her pale face. Why was he running? She would never hurt him. After everything he's done for her.

No matter.

No creature will harm him.

She will make sure of that.

* * *

Alessa watched as Travis delivered another blow to the red demon. It staggered backward, trying to regain balance. This was her chance.

The bronze prism that kept her captive began to rise, golden mist swirling around it. It unlocked, the pieces spinning rapidly. The red demon gave a roar of anger.

The prism seemed to explode, multiple barbed wires springing out of the golden core and wrapping themselves around the demon. It roared again and tried to release itself. The wires tightened it's hold on the thrashing demon. It gave one last roar before the wires ripped it to pieces.

The pieces disintegrated to a fine red mist. The prism became a vortex that sucked the mist into the core, turning gold into an orange color. The prism closed itself and fell onto the floor with a 'clang.'

Travis panted, his limbs aching. His vision became fuzzy once more, and Travis welcomed it. He dropped to his knees, then sprawled on the floor, having passed out.

* * *

Alessa weakly lifted her head from the cold slab the crazed church-goers had set her on. The prism she had conjured glowed and twitched by the fallen form of Travis. Gathering her strength, Alessa made the prism rise and open.

The monks and her mother fled away from the scene, the doctor staring unbelievingly at the prism. He fled, as well.

The red mist that surrounded the piece sprang upwards, then surrounded Alessa. It began to meld with her body.

Travis cracked open his eyes and sprang up. Alessa's body began to squirm and move. The red mist formed a small figure at the base of her belly. A soft crying of a newborn filled the almost-empty room. Alessa's burnt arms wrapped protectively around the figure. She smiled.

A white light engulfed the room, blinding Travis. He raised both of his arms to shield his eyes. He passed out again.

* * *

Alessa smiled peacefully as she watched Travis walk down the road. Travis also had a smile on his face. He looked back at the mist-covered town and smiled wider. He stopped as he saw his truck.

Twice, this man had saved her. He gave her a new chance. A new life. Alessa gazed adoringly at the small bundle in her arms. A tuft of black hair poked out at the top. She grinned back at the man. And a new love.

Travis climbed back into his truck. He breathed in deep. He started the engine and adjusted the mirrors. A glimpse of blue caught his eye. In the mirror, a girl with a blue dress and black hair carried a bundle in her arms. He smiled. The girl smiled back.

A warm and pleasant sensation landed on his right cheek. He touched it tentatively. He looked back at Alessa. She was still smiling, but a dash of red painted her cheeks.

Alessa saw Travis smile back in the mirror, then press lightly on the gas and drive on.

Twice, this man saved her.

And twice had she owed him.

Alessa smiled warmly at the bundle. She began to rock it gently.

Her knight, her helper.

Her savior.

* * *

**AN;**

**Whoo! I did it! I got it done! :D I must say, I like this one better than the first part. Is more fluffy. Anyways. This second bit was a request by SPG107. Here you go, darlin'! I hope you like it. It was fun to make. As people can see, I chose the happier ending of SHO. It seemed more appropriate. XD Have fun!**


End file.
